


Bitch I'm Ruki

by KathyBoug, LittleGrayTurtle



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Crack, M/M, You've been warned, also ruki dances, but ok, but that's all, i guess i could have a graphic depictions of violence warning because of the dance, i guess the only warning is that there's a boner here ok, to madonna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyBoug/pseuds/KathyBoug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrayTurtle/pseuds/LittleGrayTurtle
Summary: Ruki always put music on while doing his house chores.





	Bitch I'm Ruki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleGrayTurtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrayTurtle/gifts).



> So I just decided the world needed this after deciding Ruki likes Madonna and bitch I'm Madonna is his jam. Thanks Adu lmao

Ruki was already swaying to the playlist he had made in order to make the chores a bit more fun. The volume was up to the maximum, it wasn't like he could get kicked out of his apartment. It was mainly Madonna, of course. He wouldn't admit it in front of anyone, but it was definitely his guilty pleasure. Because he was in a metal band, it didn't mean he couldn't appreciate some quality pop.

Madonna was quality.

Besides, he doubted his neighbors cared about him blasting Madonna at 10 a.m. He was wearing his purple velvet robe above his black leggings and his pink tank top. It wasn't as if he wanted to get his clothes dirty, so he wore something comfortable, his blond hair flipping each time a good beat came on. He enjoyed the fact that his robe was pretty long, because it made dancing around so much better, the fabric following his movements.

 

_"Time is waiting_  
_We only got four minutes to save the world_  
_No hesitating_  
_Grab a boy, then grab a girl"_

 

The song had him swinging his hips gracefully at the same time he picked up the duster, cleaning up the shelves, then the table, then the chairs. He felt so energetic, he grabbed his sunglasses from the table and put them on, wanting to be a little dramatic.

 

_"Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock"_

 

He sighed as the song ended, calming down for a moment, waiting to see what would come up next.

 

_"You're gonna love this_  
_Oohohohoh_  
_You can't touch this_  
_Oohohohoh_  
_'Cause I'm a bad bitch"_

 

His eyes lit up, immediately grabbing his golden fluffy scarf, throwing it around his neck. He loved that song. It was catchy, and he didn't care about all the hate it had gotten. It wasn't justified, he thought. It was a good beat, great for dancing. By then he had already watched the video enough to remember each scene, so he did his best to mimic the dance moves. Of course, he wasn't getting any work done this way, but it was fine. He would continue after that. He was mouthing the lyrics while moving around, from wall to wall, crawling, turning around each time he remembered something like that happening in the video. Soon, the song was slowing down and glasses were thrown away, grabbing his scarf and slightly have it brush against his neck, down his body.

 

_"Who do you think you are?_  
_-Cuz I'm a bad bitch-_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_-Cuz I'm a bad bitch-_  
_Who do you think you are?"_

 

 

At that moment he remembered Madonna kissing someone in the video, so without a second thought he turned around and kissed the wall, maybe more passionately than a wall needed to be kissed. His eyes were closed even as he moved back, and it was only when he abruptly span around that he noticed Reita watching him from the hallway, shocked.

All dancing and singing ceased at once, and he felt his cheeks flare up a bit. He let the fluffy scarf drop, and he remained still. He had completely forgotten he had asked Reita to come by so they could do some practice. Even more so, he had forgotten the bassist had his keys.

Walking to the stereo definitely felt like the walk of shame, and he turned it off, cutting Madonna's beautiful singing just a bit before it would stop by itself anyway. Neither of them really looked at each other, Ruki from shame, Reita comprehending what just happened. The vocalist had been dancing around while blasting Madonna, with glasses and a fluffy scarf on... a velvet robe... a pink tank top... He decided to speak first, putting an end to that awkward silence.

"I won't ask any questions."

Ruki finally looked up, cocking an eyebrow. He didn't like feeling ashamed, so he would drag the other into that annoying feeling.

"Well then, I will. Reita, why in the hell do you have a boner?"

**Author's Note:**

> I want you all to know that to write this I had to listen to Madonna and I think my reputation is now ruined because my mother probably heard it so thanks for that Ruki


End file.
